A Senshi's Battle - Mizuno Ami - Sailor Mercury
by Asuka Langely
Summary: Final thoughts of Ami's POV before her death in the Sailorstars series. I suck at summaries...so...just....Read & Review! ^_^


A Senshi's Battle - Mizuno Ami - Sailor Mercury  
  
By: Sailor Star Usagi  
  
Long time no write minna-san! Well...I've been pretty busy with school, exams and all that stuff! @_@ So...I hope to post some stuff up during my Christmas Vacation! I've had an idea for this type of story for a while and now, I finally get to publish it! Yay! I also plan on doing a thing like this with all the senshi! ^_^ I hope you enjoy it! Oh ya! Disclaimers! I don't own Sailor Moon, the characters, plot, anything like that. ^^; However, I do own the idea for this fic and the actually story thereof. You steal, Ima kill, got it? Oo; Ima turning into a rapper! Shoot me! ! Anywho....on with the fic!  
  
  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power! Make...Up!". My henshin. I shout this and feel my clothing disappear and the ice take over. yes, the strands of ice that come over me to make my Sailor Fuku. Such a familiar thing. Will it be the last time I feel this? Will this be the last time I transform into a Sailor Senshi? No....I doubt it. I've asked myself this many times before. I must continue though.  
  
After all of us senshi have transformed, I hear Usagi say "We'll protect this planet for sure!". Hai Usagi-san, we always have, thanks to your encouragement. I hear something.....something coming behind us....I turn. It's the Starlights. Sailor Star Healer uses her Star Sensitive Inferno attack at Galaxia, but to no avail. I knew it would have no effect and silently hoped in that matter of seconds that it would not bounce back and injure Star Healer. I see Usagi-san running towards the Starlights, trying to help them I presume. Thank Goodness Mars-chan and Jupiter-chan have restrained her, if not she would have ran into the forcefield, and then what? I know not, and I do not wish to expand upon that...Galaxia fires at the Starlights again. I take out my computer and try to analyze a way to get in. Again, I thank Kami-sama that Jupiter and Mars are restraining Usagi, so that I may do this. The analyzation comes up negatives.  
  
"There's no way to get in. Even if we do manage to get into the building, we can't get into the dimension that Galaxia is in.", I say sadly. No Usagi- san! Don't cry! Poor Usagi-san...tears are running down her cheeks...I know why. Anyone that knows her would know why too. She wanted to help the Starlights, and she is unable to. Ah. That's our Usagi all right, the generous, kind girl we all know and love. A ball of light forms in front of us. Usagi-san stops crying to take a look at it. What's this....? Chibi Chibi-chan? In the middle of it? Chibi Chibi's light envelops us and....wait! We're.....we're being transported?! Ah...yes....this reminds me of the Sailor Teleport we used to transport to the meteor Fiore was on...Stop it Mizuno Ami...no...Salior Mercury...focus on protecting Usagi- san....just in case. We appear directly between Galaxia and the Starlights. Galaxia to the front, the Starlights to the rear. Usagi and Chibi Chibi are the first to step out of this glowing energy ball.  
  
"Galaxia!", Usagi said, "Don't do this anymore! Get off our planet!". Hai...we just want peace, we just want to be normal! Have normal lives! Don't you see that Galaxia?! She smirks...is it possible she could have read my mind?  
  
"If you give me your star seed...". No...that wasn't it, she was smirking at Usagi-chan. "I won't let you do that!". That voice.....Star Fighter.  
  
Nani?! Galaxia.....she's....she's going to blast them! I waste no time thinking and run towards them, jumping in front of them. So does Mako-chan. Oh no....this pain.....is this what it's like to lose your star seed...? It hurts so much worse than the other battles...perhaps....the Star Seed....my soul? I remember....the first battle with the DD girls....It hurt...death...It was the same with the Battle with Ail and Ann....and the Black Moon...Images flash in my mind. Metallia. Black Moon. Fiore. Death Busters. Mistress Nine. Princess Kaguya. Nehelenia. Queen Badiyanu. To expand one's life force energy.....to die that way..it's different...this death...the extraction of a Star Seed....the pain is too unbearable! Someone make it stop! I want to scream.....I want to stop it all! This pain...unbearable....  
  
I remember my transformation earlier. I remember how I asked myself if this was to be the last....is it? It looks like it....I can remember how lonely I was before I became a Sailor Senshi...then she....Usagi-chan....became my friend. Imagine my joy at transforming for the first time and not only having a friend, but an ally who won't abandon me. Then the others came...more friends....I am lucky to have known them....No regrets....to die this way..this pain.....at least it is not as painful as I imagine dieing without friends and being lonely would be. Girl Genius, they call me....what good is intelligence without friendship? Hai....arigatou Usagi- san....Arigatou! Minna-san! Arigatou! Arigatou for befriending me.....  
  
I see Star Healer looking at me. She looks at me in awe. "Why...? For us....?" she asks. Why? There is but one answer......  
  
I reply, "To protect the ones that are important.". Hai, Usagi-san....my fellow Inner Senshi....the Outer Senshi.....Starlights...and the world........they're all important. That's my duty as a Senshi. To protect everyone! Star Maker is now the one to speak, "Important to you?", he asks. I can't talk...I know life is leaving me....mm....I hear Minako-chan answer her....but it's broken to me....I'm fading in and out of consciousness....but this time....I know once I close my eyes....it's the end....Mm....I wish the best for Usagi-chan....Peace can be achieved through her....Sayonara Usagi-chan....Sayonara.....I trust you.....Make the world peaceful again....  
  
  
  
  
  
Love it? Hate it? Please Read and Review! ^_^ 


End file.
